European Patent No. 0 704 962 describes a controller structure, by which a plurality of drives may be operated in a synchronized manner. The controller structure uses one common position and rotational speed controller for all cooperating drive units. This controller structure has the disadvantage that asymmetrical interferences regarding the torque can be corrected only symmetrically since there exists only one rotational speed controller.